Hearts True Desire
by Bigreader in The Omniverse
Summary: We all know the story, boy makes wish for goddess to be with him always. But death isn't always , is it? What if Kei could make a more mature wish, what would it be and what would be the price? Find out.


AHM Goddess Fanfiction story 1.

WORKING TITLE "Hearts True Desire"

By Scott W. Pike

Hi, this is my first fanfiction, so be forgiving if you read it and don't like it

And tell me what I could do to make it better. I've been a fan of fanfiction, anime and manga for a long time, but never written before, even though I've had loads of ideas on how I wish a story had gone. But now I have time to write so I'm going to.

I am a fan of Oh My Goddess. One issue people don't usually tackle in fanfiction is the mortal man and immortal goddess issue. It sucks to be separated from the one you love by dead doesn't it? Yes, of course. I read the vol. 21 where they actually talk about this and how goddesses are eternal both infinitely in the past and to the future. So they never die (unless they get killed I guess). Peorth remarks when Kie looks sad that the contract with the ultimate force only bonds Belldandy to Kie for his lifetime, not hers.

That sucks. Peorth says it's OK, because everyone a goddess loves lives on in their heart forever. So? That's true of everyone you twit! Because even if your sure the immortal soul exist, that means that when he dies, they will be forever parted, because goddess' never die and wherever mortal's immortal souls go when they die, it doesn't appear to be the place that goddess and demons come from.

So forever in love, forever parted right? Hell no, not in my universe!

I don't own any of these characters, except any that I create later on. All characters and the universe that this fanfiction is based a upon are owned by the guy or girl who created "Oh My Goddess" and I don't make any money of this so don't sue me.

On with the story.

Prologue

In a void. Somewhere an ancient mind ponders a wording of a contract and contemplates the goals of its purpose in the universe and how to accomplish them. This contract is between a goddess first class license and a mortal man. On the planet Earth.

The wording is, "I wish a goddess like you to be with me always!"

Interesting wording, the contract was confirmed and the Ultimate Force bound that goddess to always be with that mortal. The goddess sisters and friends even showed to make his life more interesting.

An agent of the Infernal realms was sent to make him miserable immediately, but she had failed miserably, especially because of the interference of so many goddesses.

True, he had suffered some misery from his wish, but for the most part they where short lived and mostly minor ones that might be considered the lot of mortals, if it where not for the bizarreness of some of those strange events.

Hmm, the being thought. "He is happy, but his wish contains within it the seeds of true eternal sorrow, for only death can end this contract and will with his death" The being pondered. This would bring misery to the mortal's soul eventually for he appeared to truly love this goddess and those in love hate to be parted, but it wasn't enough. The blasted afterlife of mortals if they had lived good lives tended to soften even great sorrows, rubbing demons of even that smaller satisfaction in the deaths of mortals. True the goddess is immortal and would bear this sorrow forever. But, she has her sisters and her work and the heavens to take her mind of these things. She might even fall in love with an immortal god or other being in the infinite eternity that would follows the mortals' death.

There must be a way to change this, to make the sorrow sharper, the pain of death greater and the path of eternity miserable.

The demon focused on the code the stated a wish comes from the hearts true desire. "True desire?" the demon spoke. His true desire was understandably shallow the day he first made a wish, to this beautiful girl to be with him is natural for an under confident man, and second wish, to know she truly loves him and stays for that reason , not just the contract, expected in a love besotted fool.

But what is his hearts true desire today, having faced trials of love and overcome what would his true hearts desire be today? She wondered. And then she knew. Of course, what else?

But how to get him to accept? And sneak it past those little goddesses.

She smiled and contemplated the miser of both mortal and goddess in the future.

"I'm coming for you Kiechi Morisato", she pronounced triumphantly.


End file.
